Supreme Cat
The Supreme Cat is a minor character in the Looney Tunes series. He was voiced by Mel Blanc. Appearance in Paying the Piper The cats are furious with Porky as he has rid the town of rats. In panic, they decide to go to the Supreme Cat for a solution to the problem. Supreme tells to the crowd of cats that his plan is to get the rats back by sabotaging the Piper's reward collecting with a rat suit. While wearing the rat suit, Supreme sneaks into the town hall. Supreme arrives at the town hall as Porky is going to get his reward money from the mayor. Supreme walks straight into the mayor's office and does a Last of the Mohicans impression and the mayor tells Porky he won't be getting the money until that rat is gone. Supreme has numerous ways to trick Porky by saying rude remarks about his family, as well as whipping him with his mouse-tail twice. In the end, Porky gets his own back by tricking Supreme into thinking that the mice have returned, only for Supreme to be fooled and told by Porky, "Ahh, your sister drives a p-p-p-pickle wagon!". Porky grabs the money back from him and blows his horn back to the Town Hall, ending with an iris-out. Appearance in Swallow the Leader Supreme has numerous ways to get a swallow to eat, such as disguising his mouth as a nest. However the swallow notices the cat's teeth and drops a jack-in-the-box in the nest, then watches as the cat's neck springs up and down. Then it paints a metal bird ornament to look just like itself. The cat greedily swallows the ornament, then the swallow uses a magnet to pull the cat around the yard, through the fountain, bumping up every rung of the ladder, across the clay tile roof, down to the ground, then up and down a flagpole a few times. The cat straps boards to his arms and tries to fly, but the swallow turns on an electric fan and blows him off the roof. The cat climbs the ladder and fires a shotgun at the bird, but the recoil propels him and the ladder backwards. The cat wears a Superman costume, but the bird hooks a spring between him and the well so when the cat leaps, he is pulled back into the drink.He finally catches the bird with some flypaper, but just then the rest of the swallows arrive. They swoop at him, drop nails in his path, pelt him with light bulbs, and pick him up and carry him to the town line. He announces that he's not leaving town without a swallow, and he finally gets one... from a bar across the road. Appearance in It's Hummer Time The Cat appears but in a more slimmer body. This design would stay this way until his final appearance of Leghorn Swoggled. This time the cat tries the eat the hummingbird, that is, until the Bulldog tricks him into various practical jokes. The Fence - The bulldog pulled the tuxedo cat through a hole in the fence. ◾Happy Birthday - The tuxedo cat was hit with a birthday cake with dynamite sticks instead of candles. ◾The Rain Pipe - The tuxedo cat gets pulled through a rain pipe (ala The Fence), and then he hits it with a bat. ◾The Thinker - The tuxedo cat got thrown into a cement mixing machine and got turned into a mock-up of The Thinker. ◾The Works - This chronicles every punishment used in this cartoon (aside from Happy Birthday). The hummingbird took advantage of that and tied the tuxedo cat & bulldog together, having both of them go through everything. When they ended up in the cement mixer, the hummingbird turned them into statues for a bird bath before the cartoon ends Appearance in A Fractured Leghorn In this short, the cat and Foghorn Leghorn fight over a worm. This causes a feud trauma between them. As Foghorn has numerous ways to fool the cat. The Cat has Foghorn's plans backfired. This makes Foghorn furious as he lectures the cat severely. As he continues arguing, the cat makes an outburst yelling by telling him to: "AAAAAAAAHHHH, SHADDAAP!". Forgetting about the worm, Foghorn says to the audience, "OK, I'll shut up." He goes on to explain that he isn't one of those annoying people who "always just have to keep their mouths flapping" and that he was properly raised, including how every time his father told him to shut up, he'd shut right up and would not speak again until he was told he was allowed to. This long-winded reminiscence of his own childhood concludes, as the cartoon begins to iris-out, how one time he nearly starved to death. But right as the circle is the size of his own head, Foghorn pulls it apart and screams, "WOULDN'T TELL HIM I WAS HUNGRY!!!!!!!!" ("Him" being his father.) Appearance in Early to Bet The Cat has a problem avoiding the Bulldog's practical jokes yet again. The Gambling Bugs bites his ear, several times, only for him to lose every event. All of a sudden, the cat goes berserk and starts repeating "Deal the Cards, Deal the Cards, Deal the Cards" to the dog. He promptly loses. The cat spins the Wheel of Penalties, and his penalty is Penalty #14: "The Gesundheit". He is forced to blow bubble gum as the dog puts sneezing powder in his nose, causing him to sneeze and the bubble gum covers him. The cat then refuses to play cards with the dog again, but the bug is not giving up, so he bites the cat's ear once more. The cat loses yet again, and gets penalty #75 on the wheel: "The William Tell". The penalty is that the dog shoots a toilet plunger at the apple on the cats head, but the dog aims it into the cat's face. This time the cat swears off gambling for sure, but the bug bites him again. The same thing happens, the cat loses, and receives penalty #36 on the wheel, appropriately Christened "Roll Out the Barrel". The penalty is to roll out a barrel of gunpowder. The dog then puts a quick lit match on the gunpowder and the cat blows up and flies back onto the ground. While influenced with yet another bite, the cat tries to play again but now the dog refuses saying "You're too unlucky, cat. I'm quitting before you kill yerself!". The Gambling Bug decides to join him instead only for the cat to hit him with The Post newspaper, several times, followed by an Iris-out. Appearance in Leghorn Swoggled The Cat makes a cameo in this short, as he told Henery Hawk if he knew where a bone would be if he got him a fish. Towards, the end of the short, Henery hands him his fish. Trivia #The name of the cat remains unknown. However, he would be known as "The Capistrano Cat" or "The McKimson Cat", or some fans would call him the "Supreme Cat". #This cat appears in a total of six, the first two he is plump, whereas the last four, he remains slimmer and taller in size. #This cat is also similar to Sylvester, as they are both black, with a red nose and a white tuxedo. However, this cat does not lisp, and speaks with a New York accent, whereas Sylvester speaks with lisping regular American accent. Category:Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies characters Category:Characters created by Robert McKimson Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Cats Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons characters Category:Porky Pig universe characters Category:Foghorn Leghorn universe characters